Shut up and kiss me
by fragmentedvisions
Summary: My small contribution to the Nanao and Shushui fandom, and the Hitsugaya and Matsumoto fandom. CAUSE I HATE HINAMORI. Anyways its a story... and it involves a bet...


Otaku Dreamer: Welp, this came to me completely randomly when I started thinking how few Nanao and Shushui fics there were. So immediately in mythology I took it upon myself to write one. And so three days later, after some planning and some sickness and Faul attacking me, I come to you with this fic. It is a Nanao and Shushui fic, but it is more than that. It is also a Hitsugaya and Matsumoto fic. This fic can take place at any time after the whole "lets save Ruika thing" and Hitsugaya is older, she not rapping him, not that it would be rape because he started it…

Faul: Nobody cares about your explanations; just get on with the fic.

Otaku Dreamer: To borrow the words of BruHeaven… ONWORD

* * *

Ise Nanao was walking to her job in the eighth division, well to be correct she was flash stepping (find word for that) to her job, seeing as how she was running late. And running late was not something she did. In the past hundred years she had never been late. Well there was that one time, but it was once and she was taking care of her Taicho, whom had gotten himself drunk, again. And she had gone out to get him after finishing her work, at five in the morning. But that was all in the past to her. Sure her Taicho was still getting 

drunk every night, but now she got him earlier. However today was different, today she had woken up at ten a.m. Due to the amount of night-mares she had had the night before. They were not normal night-mares. These were night-mares about the worst moments in Soul Society history. She had followed her Taicho; even though it was going against every rule she had ever been taught. She had followed him to almost certain death, going against the head of the thirteen sectors of Soul Society. Thankfully the fight had ended before anyone as hurt. You see Nanao held loyalty in the highest respect. And she would follow her Taicho anywhere. Even if he did call her "Nanao-chan". And professed his love to her everyday, which he knew she hated. She finally arrived at her office to find her Taicho not there. But she was not worried, it was eleven and her captain wasn't there. Nothing new. He was most likely walking around Soul Society. And more than likely he had his normal sake bottles with him. But just to make sure he wasn't still at his room she checked his drawer, where he usually kept his sake. And now she was worried, she had looked through ever nook and cranny, and not a bottle of sake was out of place. So either he was still at his room, or he was somewhere where he didn't take his sake. And that never happened unless he knew he was going to a battle. As she was leaving the office to go and find him a hell-butterfly came up and landed on her finger. And a voice inside her head said "Calling all fuka-taicho and taicho. A battle is now ensuing and you are needed. Please report to the field outside of the eleventh sector as soon as possible"

* * *

When Nanao arrived at the site of the battle she was in shock, everyone was running around battling over one hundred hollows. It was then that she realized that her Taicho (find his real name) was on the ground, bleeding all over the green grass. She ran over to him not even realizing that she herself had been slashed across the back by a hollow. When she reached him she knelt beside him and drew out her kiduo to heal him. After nearly five minutes of using her kiduo she noticed him start to wake up. 

"My lovely, lovely, lovely Nanao-chan. Why are you crying? You aren't crying for me are you…?"

"Baka, you complete and utter baka. How could you let yourself get so hurt?" Nanao chopped out between sobs"

Shushui stroked him thumb across her cheek to wipe off the tears. "But Nanao-chan… did you not notice the wounds on yourself?"

He wrapped his arms around her and started to heal her as well. They lay holding each other till the battle was over. Neither of them caring who saw. They were both just happy that they were alive. Even if they were both still wounded because they both knew that they had lost too much blood to heal the each other completely.

After he battle was over the tenth division Taicho and fuki-taicho went over to there friend Nanao and Shushui. Where they pulled them, seeing as how they had both passed out. And took them to the 4th division to hake them completely healed.

* * *

Matsumoto and Hitsugaya had decided that they would stay with Nanao and Shushui; to make sure they stayed alive. As they were sitting in the room, Matsumoto decided it had gotten to quiet. So she looked at her Taicho and noticed that he was bleeding from the shoulder. Since it seemed like something she might want to point out, she decided to. 

"Erm Taicho…"

"…"

"Your shoulder started to bleed… here let me get it"

She pulled down part of his uniform to expose his shoulder so she could bandage it. It wasn't a deep cut, but it was still cut nevertheless. As she was bandaging the wound her Taicho started to think about how much she had changed ever since that whole thing with Aizen and Gin. She had started to wear less make up, do her work more, and she went out drinking less. When she had finished it got quiet again. And Matsumoto hating it being quiet felt the need to start up another conversation, not that the last one had gone anywhere.

"You've grown a lot taller. And you look older, did you notice?"

"Yes, Matsumoto I did notice I had gotten taller, people have even stopped calling me a child and short."

"…"

"What?" He was thrown off by the fact that she didn't say anything.

"Well it's just, it seems like that's the most you have said to anyone at one time in awhile. I'm sorry it startled me. I expected the normal reply of '…'. "

"You've changed also Matsumoto; you started to cover up more. And you stopped drinking as much. And you have even done your work."

"Yeah, I guess I have. Are you ok. I mean after the whole thing with Aizen and Hinamori? You've been quieter lately, even Shushui noticed"

"Thank you Matsumoto… for sticking by me, even when Gin left…"

"Well of course I'm gonna stick by you, you're my Taicho. And my best non drinking friend. And seeing as how-"

She was going to continue with a "your one of the few people I know who doesn't drink" but she never got to say that. Because at that moment her Taicho had kissed her. He grabbed a hold of her shoulder and started to kiss her, it surprised her so much at first that she opened her mouth to speak. But no, he wouldn't let her; his tongue began to roam her mouth and after she was sure that it was what he wanted she returned the favor.

It was during this small make out session that Nanao and Shushui both woke up to see their friends kissing. They looked at each other and couldn't help but smile. Which turned into Nanao sighing because she had now officially lost the bet. After their make out fest was over and it was just Nanao and Shushui in the room she got up and walked over to her Taicho and kissed him on the lips.

"Fine you win, but only by a day. One more day and I could have had you doing paper work for three weeks. Three Weeks. They waited for ninety nine years and three hundred and sixty-four days. They couldn't have waited for one more day could they. "

She sat down on the edge of his bead and waited for him to reply. But it wasn't what she thought he was going to say, or do for that matter. He grabbed her hand and looked her in the eye.

"I love you Nanao-chan, why do you never believe me?"

"Well because you are a notorious flirt and you are my captain… and…"

But he silenced her with his lips. Crushing them to his own. And Nanao never doubted him again.

* * *

Otaku Dreamer: Welp, that as fun, stupid plot bunnies coming to me in mythology. But hey, I would like to thank my lovely beta-reader. Jamyo. Check out her Aurikku stories for final fantasy 10. They are all amazing (not head) most definitely. So yeah. That's my contribution to the Nanao and Shushui fandom. And the Matsumoto and Hitsugaya one also. 

Faul: (removes the katanas from the back of Otaku Dreamers neck) that fic was OK, but she would really like to know your opinion, so REVIEW. Because she has some more ideas for more fics in the Bleach category. Maybe even a lemon…

Otaku Dreamer: oh god, not till I get wifi… oh and the titles comes from a discussion my beta and I had on titles…


End file.
